Polícia & Ladrão
by Misako Ishida
Summary: {TRADUÇÃO} São férias de verão e os digiescolhidos terão uma inesquecível experiência! Como será que se brinca de polícia e ladrão?
1. Chapter 1

**Polícia & Ladrão**

_**By CieloCriss**_

"É um verão chato, mas será divertido!"

Esse pensamento corria lentamente pela mente de Taichi Yagami. Recordava os velhos tempos em que se divertia com qualquer coisa.

- Precisamos sair da cidade. – propôs à sua irmã Hikari. – Sair de férias.

- Mas Taichi. Onde? – disse ela enquanto mudava o canal da TV preguiçosamente. – Se pelo menos pudéssemos ir ao Digimundo.

Ambos suspiraram com resignação. O Digimundo era história. Depois da última aventura a porta havia se fechado.

- Já sei! – gritou o rapaz. – Vamos acampar!

- Acampar? É uma boa ideia.

- Claro. Assim nos lembraremos dos velhos tempos. – se levantou e foi até o telefone. – Celebraremos o 1º de agosto num acampamento no meio do nada, como da primeira vez.

- Você vai chamar todo mundo?

- Exato. – Taichi ligou para a casa de Yamato, demorou um pouco para atenderem. – Bom dia, Sr. Ishida... Yamato está?

Hikari observou os movimentos de seu irmão e notou que este empalideceu.

- O que foi, Taichi? – indagou preocupada.

Taichi não lhe deu muita atenção e continuou atento ao telefone.

- Ahhh, então ele e Takeru foram visitar a avó no campo outra vez. Sim, ligarei para lá.

Desligou e sorriu com má vontade.

- Qual o problema?

- Nenhum. – respondeu ele. – Hikari, você pode ligar para a casa da avó do Yamato? Não tenho boas experiências com essa senhora. – confessou lembrando como era desesperador falar com aquela anciã. Sempre desligava o telefone antes que pudesse se comunicar com um dos irmãos Ishida/Takaishi. – Na verdade, todos os avós deles devem estar loucos. – acrescentou ao relembrar sua visita a Paris, onde conheceu o avô de Takeru, que era um senhor com muita presença e teimosia.

- Tudo bem. Mas não entendo porque você não pode fazer isso. – respondeu sua irmã enquanto Taichi lhe dava o número do telefone.

A menina discou rapidamente. Estranhamente, ficou nervosa. Talvez pela influência da expressão facial de Taichi que parecia implorar ao céu que pudessem se comunicar.

- Bo-Bom dia. – cumprimentou quando alguém atendeu a chamada. – É da casa da família Ishida?

- Oh, coincidentemente esse é o nosso sobrenome! – escutou Hikari. Era a voz de uma senhorinha que parecia muito carinhosa. – Esse era o sobrenome do meu marido, que descanse em paz.

- Ehh... Lamento pelo seu marido. – disse de improviso, havia notado que nessa ultima frase a senhora havia ficado meio triste. Hikari observou que Taichi lhe fazia sinais de que continuasse com seu deve. – Desculpa senhora. Por acaso Takeru e Yamato se encontram?

- Nossa! Mas esse é o nome dos meus netos. Que coincidência!

A garota começou a suar frio.

- Possivelmente estamos falando das mesmas pessoas. – disse com a maior paciência possível. – Não acha?

- É verdade? E como saberemos? – insistiu a anciã. Hikari pensou que provavelmente não tocava muito o telefone naquela casa.

- Bom... Conheço seus netos, senhora. Yamato e Takeru são loiros.

- Meus netos também! – expressou com uma alegria sobrenatural.

- Por favor, me deixe falar com um deles. – rogou um pouco irritada, mas sem desrespeitar a idade e memória da senhora.

- Você é amiga deles?

- Sim, senhora. – replicou. – Acontece que estamos organizando um acampamento entre amigos e queremos convidá-los.

- Oh, querem que eu os convide para minha casa! – distorceu a mulher. – Deixe-me ver...

A avó Ishida se afastou do telefone. Hikari suspirou. Tampou o microfone com sua mão e disse ao Taichi.

- Aconteceu algo inesperado. – começou a dizer.

- Como assim algo inesperado? Ela desligou o telefone?

- Não, não é isso. – ia continuar, mas escutou que alguém se aproximava do telefone e pela voz, suspeitou que fosse Yamato. – Taichi, parece que Yamato vai atender!

Esperou ansiosa e continuou escutando.

- _Outra vez a vovó deixou o telefone fora do gancho. Espero que não seja o advogado do tio. _

Claramente escutava passos de alguém, cada vez eram mais precisos, fortes. Por isso achava que seu amigo se aproximava.

- _Aonde vai jovenzinho?_ – percebeu Hikari que era a voz da avó.

- _Vovó, você deixou o telefone fora do gancho. _– disse Yamato.

- _Não, isso não se faz. É falta de educação querer ouvir minha conversa nesse aparelho. _

- _Mas..._ – havia começado o irmão de Takeru. – _Como queira. _

- Oh, não! A avó o espantou. – explicou Hikari para Taichi.

- Que azar, é melhor desligar.

- Espera, parece que alguém pegou o telefone.

De novo a garota teve o privilegio de ouvir a voz da mãe do pai de seus dois amigos.

- Alô? Quem fala?

- A amiga de Takeru e Yamato, senhora. Eles estão em casa?

- Ah! Claro que não é incômodo tê-los de visita em minha casa.

A garota jurou por sua vida que não descansaria até que comprassem para essa senhora um aparelho que a fizesse escutar bem.

- Acho... Acho que é melhor eu ligar depois. – disse vencida diante da má comunicação. – Diga aos seus netos, por favor, que Hikari Yagami ligou.

- Sim, nos vemos depois. Meus netos gostarão que vocês venham nos visitar.

A senhora desligou e Hikari suspirou.

- E então? – indagou Taichi. – Conseguiu alguma coisa?

- Se eu entendi bem, é provável que nos estejamos convidados a ir à casa da avó deles.

- Quê?

- Esquece.

- Tudo bem.

Rendidos e decepcionados, voltaram a assistir a caixa idiota. Taichi foi ligando para seus amigos a cada comercial.

Depois de três horas, o telefone da casa dos Yagami tocou.

- Taichi, é o Yamato. – informou sua mãe enquanto cozinhas coisas esquisitas para o jantar.

"Nossa, que sorte!" pensou enquanto corria para atender ao telefone.

- Pode desligar mãe. – pediu o filho mais velho. A senhora Yagami obedeceu para continuar com seus afazeres. – É mesmo você, Yamato? – perguntou assombrado. – Sua avó te deu o recado?

- Sim, sou eu. Que outro Yamato você conhece que seja seu 'amigo'? – respondeu Ishida secamente, parecia estar com raiva. – E para sua informação, a avó não me deu o recado.

- Ah não? Então você viu o número da minha casa no identificador de chamadas?... Yamato, na casa da sua avó tem identificador de chamadas?

- Taichi, cala a boca. – exigiu o loiro. – Estou ligando para confirmar a 'sua' visita.

- Qual visita?

- A visita que vocês farão aqui na casa da minha avó.

- Você tá brincando, né? Isso foi um mal entendido. Sua avó entendeu errado. Apenas queríamos convidar vocês para acampar um dia no campo, mas ela nunca deixou que falássemos com vocês.

- Ah, entendi. – replicou Yamato. – Pois agora vocês terão que vir aqui. A vovó está muito entusiasmada com a ideia. Não podem deixá-la esperando. Ela já começou a preparar tudo.

- Ei... Mas... Bom, acho que terá muita comida...

- Mmm. – renegou o loiro respirando agitadamente. – Por culpa da sua 'maravilhosa' visita terei que adiar os ensaios com a banda por uma semana.

- Com razão você parece estar com raiva. Não se preocupe, vai valer a pena. – disse Taichi sem o menor remorso. – Quando devemos ir?

- Amanhã. Vou te dar o endereço daqui. Quando chegarem à estação, iremos buscá-los. – Yamato passou os dados para Taichi e se despediu. – Vou desligar. Parece que a vovó está servindo chá na cabeça do Takeru.

- Tchau. – se despediu Taichi e depois gritou. – Hikari, amanhã iremos acampar!

**CONTINUA...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Polícia & Ladrão**

**~ Pin-pon-Papas, tira a mão e escapa! ~**

_**By CieloCriss**_

- Eles já deveriam estar aqui. – disse Takeru ao olhar o relógio, estava muito feliz pela visita de seus amigos, isso faria mais ameno seu décimo segundo verão. – Não é, vovó?

A vovó Ishida estava parada ao lado de seu neto na estação de trem. O usava como bengala e com a outra mão segurava uma sombrinha. Takeru cuidava para que sua avó não lhe arrancasse um olho com as pontas do objeto. Yamato estava sentado afastado deles, tocava sua gaita e continuava se lamentando ficar mais uma semana no campo.

- Me diz, vovó. O que você achou da minha amiga Hikari? – indagou o loiro com simpatia.

- O que quer que eu te diga, Takeruzinho? A menina se convidou, mas parecia amável.

Era a terceira vez que perguntava isso e era a terceira vez que sua avó lhe dava uma resposta diferente. Da primeira vez havia entendido outra coisa, na segunda vez disse que não sabia de quem estava falando. E agora, por fim, recordava o 'compromisso' com sua melhor amiga.

Ao longe observou um trem, deveriam estar vindo nesse. Sorriu com um pouco de lástima ao ver o estado do transporte e descartou a ideia que chegariam nele. Era um trem cargueiro, onde se transportava caixas, coisas e animais.

O trem apitou e parou na estação. Um homem de aspecto tenebroso desceu do lugar do maquinista e caminhou até os vagões.

- Desculpe, mas por que estão parando aqui? – disse o velho guarda da estação caminhando com calma até o maquinista. – Não tinha que descarregar aqui, só em Osaka.

- Houve uma mudança de planos. – avisou o maquinista e apontou para o terrível homem que havia descido. – Takeshi, desce a mercadoria.

Takeshi, o ajudante do maquinista, assentiu e abriu o vagão. Ao fazer isso, entre os porcos, Takeru e companhia vislumbraram varias cabeças de seres humanos. Eles começaram a descer do trem desajeitadamente. Eram seus amigos.

- Isso não se vê todos os dias! – exclamou Yamato, antes de cair na gargalhada. Levantou-se de seu assento e correu para um lugar que pudesse ter uma visão melhor. – Como não pensei em trazer a câmera fotográfica! – se lamentou sorrindo. Seu irmão também ria e a avó parecia confusa.

A primeira a descer foi Mimi. Jyou e Iori estavam mais perto da saída, mas ela os pisoteou sem se importar com mais nada além de sair daquele inferno. Enquanto descia e pulava porcos e humanos, amaldiçoada a viagem, a Taichi, a vida, a sua roupa que estava suja e sua maquiagem arruinada. Pôs o pé fora do trem e se atrapalhou com o outro pé, caindo no chão.

- É tudo sua culpa! Eu vou te matar, Taichi! – gritou histérica.

- Oh céus. Uma assassina. – se alterou a vovó ao ouvir Tachikawa falando.

- Não se preocupe vovó. – explicou Takeru rindo. – Ela é minha amiga, Mimi. Apenas está com raiva por causa da viagem.

- Yamato, ligue para a polícia. – ordenou a senhora. O neto não lhe deu atenção, pois continuava desfrutando a cena, mas a velhinha achava que sua ordem havia sido cumprida e parecia satisfeita.

- Desculpa não te ajudar a se levantar, Mimi. – se desculpou Takeru. – Mas sou a 'bengala' de minha avó.

O seguinte em descer foi Koushiro. Estava com o rosto verde, parecia enjoado, abraçava fortemente seu amado notebook, e seus olhos estavam lacrimejando, como se acabasse de chegar de um funeral.

Tirou o excesso de palha de seu adorado aparelho e continuou afastado do mundo, extraviado entre olhares.

- Vamos, não é para tanto. – disse Taichi que acabava de descer.

- Shhh! Respeita a dor alheia. – ordenou Miyako, descendo com a expressão irritada e olhos desorbitados, uma das hastes de seus óculos estava quebrada e havia improvisado com um pedaço de corda com a qual amarravam os porcos.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Yamato.

- Por culpa de Taichi, um porco sentou em cima do notebook de Koushiro e o quebrou. – informou Iori, que acabava de pisar em terra firme.

- E isso não foi o pior! – avisou Daisuke. – Quando o imundo do porco sujou o vestido de Mimi a coisa ficou feia e drástica.

- A culpa é do Taichi. – acrescentou Sora. – Como você pensou em comprar passagens para um trem de carga?

- Ei, sempre me culpa de todo. Deveriam agradecer que quis ajudar a economizarem para que essa viagem ficasse bem barata. – se desculpou Taichi.

Hikari desceu do trem e esperou que Ichijouji lhe passasse a bagagem. A maioria tinha levado apenas uma mala, Mimi e Miyako mais de três.

- Bom, já estamos aqui. – disse Taichi com simpatia. – Ânimo, Koushiro! Esse porco apenas acrescentou experiência ao seu computador. Com certeza está com a bateria fraca e por isso não liga... De qualquer forma, já sabe que com algumas batidinhas...

- Será melhor que você fique bem longe. – ameaçou Koushiro. – Nesse momento não respondo por minha conduta.

Takeru e Yamato continuavam rindo.

- Não podem ficar calados? Isso foi um verdadeiro pesadelo! – lhes disse Jyou.

- Pelo menos você aprendeu que não quer ser médico veterinário, Jyou. – acrescentou Takeru, tentando se acalmar. – Bem... Vovó te apresento meus amigos.

A anciã se aproximou de Sora para tocá-la e retrocedeu assustada.

- São seres humanos. – disse convencida. – Pensei que eram porcos.

- Será melhor que coloque os óculos na vovó, Takeru. – avisou Yamato. – Vovó, estes são nossos amigos.

- Oh! – se admirou a senhora. – Quanto gosto!

- Olha vovó, ela é Hikari. Foi com ela que você conversou ontem. Te apresentarei os demais. O mais alto e de óculos é Jyou, aquela é a Sora, ele é o Ken. A que está com os óculos quebrados é Miyako. Ali é a Mimi, ao seu lado está Daisuke, seguido por Iori. Aquele que está abraçando uma coisa é Koushiro e, por último, o de cabelo bagunçado é o Taichi.

- Muito prazer. – disse a anciã. – Eu sou a Sra. Kyoko Ishida, podem me chamar de vovó.

- Oi, vovó! – responderam todos tratando de ser educados.

- Jovenzinho, por acaso sua mãe não lhe ensinou a pentear o cabelo? – repreendeu a Taichi e depois olhou para Daisuke. – Você também... Vamos, o carro nos espera.

Os garotos se encontraram com uma caminhonete velha. A escalaram sem se queixar. Era um paraíso comparado com a viagem anterior. A única que brigou para ir na cabine foi Mimi, quem em companhia da avó e de um dos tios de Takeru e Yamato, queria ir mais cômoda. Assim que subiu no carro, a avó disse:

- Qualquer lugar é muito perigoso hoje em dia, jovenzinha. – comentou muito animada dirigindo-se a Mimi. – Veja que hoje tinha um assassino na estação de trem. O bom é que meu neto Yamato chamou a policia e tudo foi resolvido.

Tachikawa franziu a testa e seguiu a corrente.

**XxXxX**

A estadia na casa da vovó havia despertado tudo neles, menos o espírito da natureza. A maioria deles passava o tempo jogando baralho e esperando a hora da comida. Hikari havia acabado com quase toda a memória de sua câmera fotográfica. Mimi terminou usando todas as roupas que levou (se trocava três vezes ao dia). Em algumas ocasiões iam nadar no lago. À noite faziam fogueiras e contavam histórias. Koushiro havia conseguido arrumar seu notebook e estava mais tranquilo. Por sua parte, a vovó Kyoko gozava com a casa invadida. O problema surgiu no terceiro dia, quando já haviam jogado todos seus jogos e começavam a ficar entediados.

- Uma semana é muito tempo. – disse Miyako, quem já havia conseguido arrumar seus óculos. – O que faremos em todo esse tempo?

- Não sei. Desfrutar do ambiente, Miyako. – propôs Iori, não muito convencido. – Da natureza e tudo isso.

- Estou entediada! – continuou se queixando a menina.

Taichi havia saído do banho. Havia se assegurado de passar gel em seu cabelo, pois, estava cansado da vovó sempre o repreender pelo estado de seu cabelo bagunçado.

- Creio que me excedi com a duração da viagem, já quero voltar.

- Não reclame. Às vezes passo meses aqui. – interrompeu Yamato que caminhava junto dele.

Entraram na cozinha.

- O que vai ter para comer, vovó? – perguntou Taichi enquanto sentia o cheiro da comida. – Que horas vamos comer?

- Oh, esses jovenzinhos! Vão brincar.

- Vovó, temos 15 anos! Não é tão simples encontrar um jogo divertido.

- Na minha época brincava-se até os 25.

- Vovó, que jogo nos aconselha? – perguntou Takeru que acabava de entrar no lugar. – A maioria de nossos amigos estão entediados.

Estranhamente, a Sra. Ishida sorriu com malicia.

- Pensei que nunca pediriam minha opinião. – argumentou com audácia, virando-se como uma ninja esperta. – Claro que poderia lhes dizer um jogo ideal.

- Sério? – perguntou Daisuke. – Que bom! – exclamou com inocência. – Avisarei aos outros.

- Faz bem, Daisukinho! E vocês garotos, esperem no pátio. A vovó tem que buscar os instrumentos.

Kyoko se retirou numa velocidade assombrosa. Yamato se assegurar de apagar o fogão antes de obedecer as ordens da anciã.

- Cada vez tenho menos dúvidas: seus avós são loucos! – opinou Taichi. – É daí que vem sua demência.

Yamato não se preocupou em lhe responder, apenas golpeou seu melhor amigo.

**XxXxX**

E ali estavam os 12 reunidos perto do lago no pátio. A casa era velha e típica, o estilo japonês estava presentes até nos mínimos detalhes. Inclusive havia um dojo abandonado. Esse era o lugar favorito de Iori, que praticava Kendo.

- Estamos todos aqui, vovó. – avisou Sora. – O que queria nos dizer?

- Sim, vovó. Diga o que jogaremos. – pediu Daisuke, continuando com sua inocência ridícula.

A vovó segurava em seus braços enrugados uma caixa cheia de pó. Soprou com força esparramando partículas por todo lado e fazendo Jyou Kido espirrar.

- É um jogo legendário na família e se joga em várias partes do mundo. – informou como se falasse de um tesouro. – É um jogo de 'Ladrões e Policiais'.

- Em que consiste? – perguntou Mimi.

- Com certeza se trata do que seu nome sugere. – disse Ken.

- Representar o sistema de justiça do país? Isso não é tão divertido! – interrompeu Miyako.

- Pessoal, deixem a vovó terminar de falar. – disse Koushiro.

- Obrigado, Koushirozinho. – agradeceu Kyoko Ishida. – Bem, neste cofre... Yamato!

- Sim, vovó.

- Pega o cofre. – o neto mais velho obedeceu imediatamente, da arcaica caixa pegou um cubo de madeira com função de caixa forte. – Aqui guardarão um tesouro, que os ladrões roubarão dos policiais.

- Ohhhh! – houve uma exclamação quase geral.

- Então o final do jogo é que... – começou a dizer Hikari, mas parou ao notar o olhar repreensivo da avó.

- O jogo começa quando os ladrões escondem o cofre. Os policiais tentarão capturá-los e recuperar o tesouro. – replicou a anciã. – Para isso precisamos de duas equipes.

- Como somos 12, cada equipe será com seis, certo? – perguntou Iori, não entusiasmado, mas sim conformado.

- Sim.

- E como escolheremos as equipes? – indagou Sora.

- Disso eu me encarrego. – contestou a vovó. – Crianças, formem um circulo agora!

Os adolescentes, cujas idades oscilavam entre 9 e 16 anos, obedeceram cegamente. Não gostavam nem de imaginar a vovó nervosa. Seria terrível.

Então a Sra. Ishida pegou um papel amassado, se colocou no centro do circulo e com sua mão enrugada e pequena começou a apontar para Jyou.

- Estendam a mão direita de vocês para frente. – ordenou contente com seu ritual. Mais confusos do que nunca seus netos e netos postiços obedecera. – Isso. Mais acima Mimi. Isso!

- Vovó, o que acontece agora? – perguntou Takeru, com um sorriso engraçado, escutando como Taichi Yagami repetia em voz baixa que os avós de Yamato estavam loucos.

Houve um silêncio sepulcral, a anciã continuou apontando para Jyou, enquanto revisava o papel que tinha algo escrito.

- Começaremos a seleção. – avisou. Então respirou fundo e tocou a mão de Kido, começando uma ridícula frase. – Pin-pon-papas. – todos começaram a rir. 'Pin-pon-papas'? O que eram essas palavras? A vovó começou a se irritar. – Crianças, isso não é uma brincadeira!

- Ah, não? Então o que é? – disse Daisuke. Sora lhe deu uma cotovelada para calá-lo. – Ehhh, perdão vovó. Continue.

- E sem mais risos. Entenderam?

- Sim, vovó. – responderam todos ao mesmo tempo.

Kyoko Ishida voltou a começar sua frase estranha, a cada silaba trocava de pessoa, porque quando disse 'Pin' estava em Joe, mas quando disse 'Pon' já estava em Mimi.

- Pin-pon-papas, tira a mão e escapa. – acabou de dizer, terminando essa primeira parte do ritual sobre a mão de Koushiro. – O que está esperando? Escapa! Tira a mão.

Izumi tirou sua mão assustado, a vovó sorriu.

- Bom, ele é da equipe um. – avisou, mostrando a Koushiro um lugar onde deveria esperar. – Agora, outra vez... Pin-pon-papas, tira a mão e escapa.

Agora o escolhido foi Ken, a senhora informou que este era o membro um da equipe dois. E assim, sucessivamente, foram se formando duas equipes, até ficar da seguinte maneira:

Equipe 1: Koushiro, Daisuke, Mimi, Yamato, Hikari e Iori.

Equipe 2: Ken, Sora, Takeru, Taichi, Joe e Miyako.

- Agora que já temos duas equipes é hora de ver quem serão os ladrões e quem serão os policiais. – explicou contente a mulher. – Mandem dois representantes.

Daisuke e Taichi se autonomearam e deram um passo a frente. Mas a Sra. Kyoko os deteve.

- Não, que venham os meus netos! – reclamou. Então Takeru e Yamato sorriram e se aproximaram da mãe de seu pai.

- Isso é preferência. Fraude eleitoral!

- Daisuke, cala a boca.

- De acordo, Iori.

A avó nem se importou e continuou.

- Em minhas mãos tenho dois palitos. Aquele que tirar o maior será a equipe delinquente. Ou seja, serão os ladrões.

Os irmãos obedeceram e pegaram os palitos.

- O meu é o maior. – anunciou Yamato. – Significa então que somos os ladrões, equipe.

- E nós os policiais. – acrescentou Takeru.

A avó aplaudiu um pouco, parecia feliz.

- Ei, vovó. – disse o neto Takaishi. – De onde você tirou isso de 'Pin-pon-papas'?

- É uma longa história Takeru. – disse a anciã. – E que preguiça de contá-la. Agora temos que encher o cofre.

Kyoko arrebatou o cofre que Taichi segurava, caminhou até Hikari e pegou sua câmera fotográfica.

- Mas... É que essa câmera... – começou a explicar, mas a vovó não lhe deu ouvidos e colocou o aparelho dentro do cofre.

- Takeruzinho, me dê o seu gorro! – ordenou de novo. Takeru obedeceu e a senhora colocou o objeto no cofre.

E assim sucessivamente continuou. De Joe tirou seus livros. De Taichi seu binóculo. De Miyako seu lenço e de Sora sua carteira.

Então deu o cofre para Yamato.

- Aqui estão os tesouros. O jogo já pode começar. – propôs. – Os policiais devem dar uma hora para os ladrões se organizarem. Depois podem iniciar a busca e a captura.

- Escuta, vovó. E podemos torturar os prisioneiros? – perguntou Taichi muito entusiasmado.

- Claro que sim! Os policiais terão uma cela e um quartel. Empresto-lhes o dojo para isso.

- Há limites espaciais? – perguntou Koushiro. – Digo, até onde pode ir um ladrão?

- Não devem sair de meus territórios, isso é tudo. – a avó deu a volta. Antes de ir, entregou a Joe um folheto. – Essas são as regras. Comecem a jogar!

E foi assim que eles começaram o jogo mais real de suas vidas. Conseguirão os policiais capturar os ladrões? Quem ganhará?

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
